Instinct
by LindsayR
Summary: She grew up with slayers, watchers, vamps, and witches. She knows what he is the second she sees him. Dawn, slight Stefan/Elena. Sixth in Learning to Breathe Series.


Instinct

Dawn, slight Stefan/Elena

Summary: She's grown up with slayers, watchers, vamps, and witches. She knows what he is the second she sees him.

Spoilers: BtVS through S7; Vampire Diaries through S1 Ep. 2 'Night of the Comet

Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I owned either series I'd be rich and not living paycheck to paycheck.

Author's Note: I know there's no Dawn/Jeremy in this one, but they'll be back. I had to get past the Dawn/Stefan meeting first. And as always I'm working off the show because I haven't read the books in more than a decade and a half.

She loves history. It's one of the appeals that the prospect of becoming a watcher offers. She knows that there's a scholarship to the college of her choice the second she graduates. Giles wants to groom her to take his place, but she hasn't decided whether or not she wants to devote her life to the same system that stole her sister's. She does know she wants to help people. Still, as she walks into her history class she can't stop the giddy feeling flowing through her. She knows more than most of her teachers but it doesn't stop her enjoyment of the past.

That giddiness fades the second she steps into the room. She feels _it_ immediately, the ice-cold brush of fear and instinct inside that screams danger. It also screams _Vampire_. Her eyes scan each face, frantically searching for the one that is causing her inner panic. She spots him toward the back of the room, pale and golden. He looks like the rest of the students but she knows that he's not. He's a daywalker and he can't take his eyes off of the dark haired girl just a few seats away in the next row. Her eyes roll dramatically as she sighs. Just what she needs to witness, another Buffy and Angel style star-crossed romance.

Moving slowly she walks down his aisle, sliding into the seat behind him as the warning bell rings. "What do you think she'd say if she knew what you really are? What you really eat?"

His shoulders tense and she smirks to herself pleased with his reaction. His head turns slowly and she's amazed by his restraint. "And just what am I? What do I really eat?"

"I think we both know that your taste in food runs toward the red, viscous fluid that spills out of the human body when it's injured." She holds out her hand. "Dawn Summers."

He takes it for just a few moments, the warmth of her hand clinging to him even when he pulls back. "Stefan Salvatore."

She smiles and nods, as if she guessed and he just confirmed what she already knew. "Salvatore. I was right. I've read about you and your brother. You have an interesting history. Not as illustrious as some vamps I know, but then you seem to avoid bloodshed, while your brother Damon revels in it. And you've lived for centuries longer than the two vamps I call brothers." She looks at the girl in the next row. "Just a word of advice?"

"Can I really stop you?"

"No."

"Then fire away."

"Be careful of her heart. And your own. Relationships are hard enough without introducing secrets like the one you're keeping mucking everything up. Trust me, I know." She sighs. "Oh, and for the record, you might want to find something to eat that will amp up those special talents of yours. There's been a strangely animated black crow around town lately. I'd keep my guard up if I were you."

"How animated?" His words are raspy and soft.

"When he starts following around the girl that you're crushing on and attacking townspeople, I'd start to worry. He's sending a message and it won't be long before he makes an appearance." She glances toward the teacher who's getting ready to start class. "I've read the chronicles. You have a conscience and seem like a decent guy. I don't want you to be caught off guard when he finally shows up in person."

He turns around, the conversation clearly finished. The teacher starts to speak but his mind is on the warning she just gave him. Damon, the brother he, more often than not, wishes would disappear forever. She has no way of knowing that his wayward brother has already burst back into his life. Still, he'll heed her warning about being careful. Damon is unpredictable and he'll need to be ready for whatever his brother has planned. He'll do whatever it takes to make sure that Dawn Summers is on his team when the games begin because instinct tells him that she'll be a great person to have on his side.


End file.
